Filling in Blanks
by CTG91295
Summary: Little oneshots that are placed in the "blanks" from the beginning of Final Fantasy XIII to the end in Lightning's point of view. No pairings (Except for Snow x Serah), slight AU.
1. Entrance to the Pulse Vestige

Filling in Blanks

**AN: Okay, this is basically an exercise and just a place to put my head canons on the "blanks" during Lightning's adventure through Final Fantasy XIII. Obviously some of these chapters are longer then others, some may be slightly AU, and some might just be crack because I like humor. These will mostly only focus on Lightning, so don't ask things like "What about Snow?" or "What about Sazh?" because I will most likely not do them. I may if I get the strongest urge and it's like a must for me, other then that no.**

**But they will focus on Lightning's past, her thoughts, and all her relationships with the other characters. There will be no pairings, unless it's canon (Snow x Serah). Some of you might see certain chapters as "implied" (which I will most likely NOT be going for) but feel free to interpret relationships your own way. (For example Fang x Vanille)**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix.**

_**Blank 1: The Entrance to the Pulse Vestige**_

_**Takes Place: After that long jump Lightning and Sazh did towards the Pulse Vestige.**_

_**Characters: Lightning & Sazh**_

I finally made it to the Pulse Vestige, the large colossus towering above me, PSICOM airships circling it. While examining, Sazh finally caught up, wheezing and out of breath.

"H...hold on Soldier girl, (gulp) I'm gettin' too old for this. Can't we catch a little break?"

"We're running out of time. PSICOM will catch up." I told him already impatient with his slowness.

"Yeah but, if we keep up this pace I'll pass out by the time we set foot in the place. And you may be a soldier, but everyone deserves a break."

"I am under a time crunch."

"We all kinda are. You don't even know how to get in." Sazh told me.

Now that he mentioned it, I didn't see a door or a gate or any sort of opening. It will take some time anyway to get in a Vestige. Great. I began to pace, a habit my sister always said I picked up after dad whenever I'm aggravated. I corrected her that it wasn't neccessarily true. Then she said "Whenever strangers are around you pace."

Hmph. Sazh took off the worn out green flight bag he wore and dug into it, producing a brown paper bag. Inside that bag he took out a water bottle that had already been drunken out of and a sandwich in a plastic bag. I rose my eyebrows at the potato chips as well. He looked up at me. "I didn't have breakfast." He said unscrewing the lid of his water before taking a heavy gulp out of it. He then looked back up at me. "I don't mind sharing."

I turned on my heel and strode towards the Pulse Vestige, "Wait here." I ordered.

He didn't say anything else, if he did I was probably too far away to hear already.

I didn't notice this at first, but the Vestige was floating. We would have to fly up in order to enter it, even then...exactly how could one navigate? My gravity device is only used for free falling not rising into strange pulsian colossus.

Not unless we jumped up. But even for me the jump was too high, and how would I land? No, we would have to scale it. I didn't think Sazh would be up for that.

"Well too damn bad." I muttered allowed, rubbing the sides of my temples. "Now we're gonna need a rope to climb." I already had my eye on a safe looking ledge that I could tie the rope to if I climbed high enough. Then the rest we would have to rely on this right now non-existent rope.

I noticed far off a ways a hoverbike with only two PSICOM troops loitering around it, taking a break. Really?

It was a little too easy of a Preemptive Strike, but I needed that rope that I know will be in the back of hoverbikes. They all had at least one for emergency uses. And this was in fact an emergency. I drew my gunblade and charged towards the troops. They didn't notice me at first until one of them interupted the other who's back was facing towards me in mid story.

I stabbed him in the back and he instantly stilled, having hit a nerve. The man who was facing me squeaked, obviously new or never seen a man killed. I switched my blade to gun mode and pointed it at his head.

"Please lady, don't kill me. I-I'm still a virgin." He begged, eyes crazed and fearful.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Rope. I need rope." I ordered. He scampered to the back of the hoverbike and fetched my much needed item.

"H-here!" He cried throwing the rope on the ground, scared to even made indirect contact with me. I kept my gun trained at him as I bent down to pick it up. His eyes continued to stare fearfully down the barrel of my gun.

"You never saw me." I warned, backing away slowly. As soon as I turned my back I spun back around and shot him in the leg. He screamed in pain, dropping the walkie talkie he had in his hand he was just about to use to report to his higher ranking officer. I strode back where I came and kicked it away from him.

"No, no, no, no." He sobbed. "I-I-I'm sorry. Please! Don't kill me."

I just left him, I already wasted enough time. Now I had to tie this rope to that ledge. And the only way to do that is to climb. I tied the rope around my waist and I held the other end with my teeth. It was surprisingly rather easy to climb up half way, as long as I kept a firm grip. Once I got to the edge I carefully tied a careful knot at a certain point til it was a noose and carefully wrapped it around the ledge.

Suddenly, my footing was wrong and I felt myself falling, fast. My life unbelievably flashed before my eyes, and I saw Serah.

Snap! My eyes snapped open, and I saw the rope. I should be dead. I looked up and I guess the impact of my drop tightened the noose around the ledge and my feet were about an inch away from the ground. I sighed of relief.

My fingers fumbled as I undid the rope and I circled back around the get Sazh.

By the time I had gotten back, Sazh was already done with his lunch, and feeding the last crumbs to his chocobo chick who chirped in delight. After I quickly informed him that we were going to scale the side of the Vestige. He seemed unenthusiastic, as to be expected, but he was still willing to move on.

As he passed by me I noticed him drop something. I picked it up and it looked like kids chocobo fruit snacks. "Sazh." I called out to him. He looked back and a strange emotion flashed through his eyes I noticed. "I think you forgot to eat this for lunch."

"Uh..." he was at a loss for words as he took the snacks from me, and put it in his pocket. "I was saving it." He answered before moving on.

Whenever a grown man like Sazh brought like kiddie snacks to work, it was obviously not because they like little fruit snacks or cakes, but because that's what they had in the house. And it's in the house for their kids. That's from what I gathered from seeing certain Lieutenants who had children of their own, including Lieutenant Amodar who has a son who's nine.

Even when my dad was alive, and we were scarce on groceries for lunch, he would ask if I would mind if he had one of my little strawberry shortcakes.

Whether Sazh had kids or not was none of my business. But why that strange emotion? It looked...sad.

But why do I care? What's important right now is getting my little sister home.

The two of us approached the rope and the climb was going smoothly, Sazh remained strangely quiet, which was good for my concentration. Then it got to the part we had to free scale the rest of the way, and I didn't know if Sazh was up for that.

The two of us continued and we were almost there when a hoverbike below crashed into the Pulse Vestige, shaking it. I lost my grip and I was once again falling.

Once again something caught me. Sazh had grabbed onto my arm. And then he pulled me with him over the ledge.

We had finally made it into the Pulse vestige, and now I owe Sazh my life.

Anger flared up me and I strode past him. I was waiting for Sazh to scold me on not showing gratitude for saving my life. But...he never addressed it. It was like it never happened.

**AN: I am probably overlooking this, because I am kinda dumb, but how did Lightning and Sazh get into the Vestige? I know how Snow, Vanille, and Hope got in.**

**Another thing I wanted to point out is when Lightning fell the second time, it was because of Vanille and Hope. They were the hoverbike. We never saw how they crashed so that's my interpretation.**


	2. Lieutenant Amodar

Filling in Blanks

**AN: This one isn't really a blank, but more of a touch up on Lightning's past. This one focuses on her relationship with her Lieutenant, Amodar.**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix**

_**Lieutenant Amodar**_

_**Characters: Lightning & Amodar**_

6 years before the Purge...

"Hmm..." The large man in front of me hummed as he flipped over my information sheet. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. This wasn't like my job at the coffee shop or as a clerk at a hair salon down the street from my house. This job was set for life and will greatly impact my future.

And help Serah.

While other fifteen year olds were starting their first day in Highschool, I was getting a job. My job as a Guardian Corps soldier.

I knew I wouldn't start work just like that, I would have to undergo three years of heavy training at the Guardian Corps Academy. So I would have to get another job at probably the Bodhum Bookstore to pay off my tuition. This will mean that Serah will have to go to Bodhum Public Middle School.

"Hmm..." The man hummed again. "Lightning Farron, and your fifteen years old."

"Yes sir." I mentally kicked myself for sounding so weak. Sound more confident. "I may be young, but I am alot stronger then I look."

The man eyed me a little bit longer, nodding his head. He set the folder down, and laced his fingers together, and hunched over the desk slightly. "Why do you want to become a soldier?"

"Uh..." my palms began to sweat and I vigorously began to wipe at my pants. "I need to support my younger sister."

"Are you orphans?"

"...yes..." I hesitated. It wasn't a complete lie. My dad was dead, and I can't get into contact with my mom. She is as good as dead.

"How are you going to pay off your tuition? It's fairly expensive to get into a prestigious military Academy such as ours. And most of the students are eighteen or older. So it's easiar for them to get income. Did you drop out of Highschool?"

"I had to sir."

"Very well, Farron. I'll send your application to the Academy ASAP. Classes start in Month 9."

"Thank you sir."

I worked the entire three years. I would wake up, my sister would already be up making me breakfast. I'd shower, change into my Academy uniform, ate breakfast, then I'd walk Serah to school. I'd take the train to the Guardian Corps Academy.

After school, I would take the train back to the Book Store where I worked. I would work till eight at night, go home, Serah is usually home by then, making me dinner. I eat, clean the house with Serah's help then at this point I will be too tired and pass out in my bed.

The first obstacle happened in the first year, when I wasn't making enough money for my tuition and for food. We went a week without groceries. It was hard, and I couldn't bare for Serah to go hungry. I was desperate.

Serah would hang out with this girl she went to school with, Lebreau. She was a year ahead of her. She would often give Serah food to take home since she had so much at home. Her parents ran a restaraunt. I felt wrong for eating food without paying for it, that would mean I was in her debt. And I never met her.

One day, Lebreau's father was at my door. He accused us of stealing food and demanded we pay back for all of it. That was all the money we had left.

I knew eating that food would come at a price, a price that now my sister had to suffer. So I got a third job at a clothes store. I worked till two in the morning.

This of course affected my performance in the Academy. And I literally passed out during a field test.

I woke up in the infirmary, and Lieutenant Amodar was watching over me. I never felt so embarrassed.

"Lieutenant!" I gasped jumping to salute him but he just pushed me back down.

"Stay down Farron, your in bad condition. The Doctor told me that you are suffering from sleep deprivation. Anything you wish to tell me."

Lieutenant Amodar was looking down at me like a father would to a child. Alot like my own father it was almost scary. In spite of myself I looked away, down to my hands that were clenched tight, cripping the brown fabric of my shorts.

"I have been working two jobs to pay for my tuition, and to feed my sister." I admitted, feeling ashamed. I fought furiously to keep my tears down. I can't do this. I can't do this alone. And I hated the fact I needed somebody to help me.

Lieutenant Amodar let out a breath. He sat next to me and rubbed the top my head, my short boyish pink hair tangling up more.

He took me home, telling me I have to take the rest of the week off from school to recover. And for now on, I have to do one job, for a reasonable amount of hours, and allow him to pay for my tuition. It took me forever to stop convincing him to reconsider.

He knew the magic words to shut me up, and he used it whenever he wanted me to do something he knew I needed. "That's an order Farron."

There have been complications from higher officers who had a problem with me going to school for free. But Lieutenant Amodar convinced everyone that I was a special case. I hated hearing that. That me and Serah were "special".

I eventually graduated. Ranked third in my class.

Now...

After the fireworks display, Lieutenant Amodar offered to walk me home.

"That's an order Farron." He stated automatically. I bit my lip and let him walk me off the beach. "What, were you planning on staying longer?" he asked, but he already knew me a little too well.

"No."

"Did you want to wait for Serah?"

"No. She mentioned that her friend was throwing a party." I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Even though I didn't mention NORA in that sentence, I still pictured the merry band's stupid face, the stupidest face standing front and center towering over everyone else.

And that stupid face in particular is dating my younger sister.

I didn't even hear what Lieutenant Amodar said, but I was staring straight at him and he gave me an expectant look. "Sorry, sir, I didn't hear you."

He chuckled. "I noticed your glazed over expression." Then he looked mischievous. "Is a certain lucky young man responsible for your daze?"

"No." I answered too quickly. "Not exactly what you think."

He chuckled once more, "what I had said was that if you want, tommorrow after your party, I can take you out for a drink. Your now at legal age."

The thought had cross my mind, I won't lie. Not that I didn't drink in secret, but being able to walk into a bar and drink without worrying of my position being stripped away would be nice. It would not exactly be the best thing if I got fired for underage drinking.

I threw my head back as I took another swig of my drink.

"Farron?" I heard my Lieutenant ask me.

I gave him a tired look, I didn't even have the energy to salute. This wasn't even from exhaustion but from absolute depression and misery. I was lost. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Your early." He said. "Happy Birthday to you." Lieutenant Amodar sat in the stool next to me.

Happy Birthday to me. "Thank you."

"You are the only person I know who would look downright misearable on her own birthday. What happened with your plans with Serah?"

I couldn't tell him. "She...I messed up."

He squinted at me, trying to decipher my words. He didn't say anything. "You want me to take you home?"

"...yes please."

I was lost. Confused. Dazed. I don't even remember the car ride home. I just remember arriving at my house, and the Liuetenant patting me on my head, like he used to when I was younger. "Thank you." I said mechanically, exiting the car.

"Farron." he called out to me from the window. "Take care of yourself."

I saluted. He drove off.

And that was the last time I saw him.

**AN: This is all based off the small interaction between Lightning and Amodar at the fireworks.**


	3. Always Alone

Filling in Blanks

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Square Enix.**

_**Blank 3: Always Alone**_

_**Takes Place: After Lightning left Sazh, Hope, and Vanille as soon as they crashed in Vile Peaks. And after Lightning abandons Hope.**_

_**Characters: Lightning & Hope. Cameo from Sazh and Vanille.**_

__"Forget it!" I heard Sazh yell from far behind me.

Don't look back. They were obviously slowing me down.

This was just great. Serah is a crystal, her idiotic fiance' is probably captured by PSICOM, or put down like a wild behemoth. And now I have to lead this band of quirky chracters. Well who said I had to be part of them. We may have been branded together but we weren't fighting together. I don't even know them, even Sazh after all we went through on Hanging Edge.

There's a freakishly bubbly girl with pigtails who is just giggling and squealing like a child in a candy store. Like we aren't running from the world. What was her name? Vanilla? And the one kid that tagged along with meltdowns and is depressed beyond any angsty teenager I've ever seen.

Everybody is out for themselves. They are on their own. If they don't follow me, oh well. I am not responsible for them. Snow said to stay together and he is the first to split off from us. Them.

I should have listened to the Lieutenant. Serah...there was no way to save her.

I almost hesitated in my steps. Instead I kept walking. What do I do now. What can I do, there was literally nothing left to fight for. Everything I ever cared about is gone.

Footsteps followed close behind me, clumsy and uncoordinated.

The kid, I assumed.

"Just you?" I asked.

I left him there.

Why am I responsible for this kid? Who said I was. He's no one to me. Why did he even follow me if he's just going to slow me down. Doesn't he know how useless he is?

"Aghf!" I huffed in frustration, leaning against a large rock that tower above me. I opened my pouched and drank a swig of my water. "What is thi?." I muttered to myself. "Where am I supposed to go!?"

Now I'm talking to myself. Whatever, what exactly do I got to lose? "Where do I go from here?" I asked again, this time expecting an answer.

Dead silence. Except for the cries of the creatures that roam the night.

_"You can save us." _Serah's voice echoed in my head. _"You can save us. Save Cocoon."_

That was her Focus. That was what turned her into crystal in the first place. Why did the Fal'Cie have to choose her. She had so much to live for. College...marriage (even though I hate her choice of groom)...dare I say children.

She was too young. And she was all I had left. The Sanctum has to pay.

Suddenly, don't ask me what I was thinking at this moment, I went back. Back to where I left the kid.

Gone.

Should I be surprised that he was no longer there. He could have tried finding a way around. Probably got captured by PSICOM as well.

I had to keep moving. Why did I come back for him? I don't even remember what his name was.

It wasn't until an entire hour later that I found myself looking over a ledge, and spotting the group I left behind. The kid with them. However they found him, didn't matter. What did was the fact I ended up where they were. I couldn't escape them. And I couldnt leave them.

I leaped over the ledge and in front of them.

"Hey welcome to the party!" Sazh laughed.

"Did you miss us?" The red head added.

My eyes landed on the kid who had slunked behind her, and when his eyes met mine I noticed him shiver visibly. "Hmph." I turned my back them. "I'm taking the lead."


	4. Sleep

Filling in Blanks

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix.**

_**Blank 4: Sleep**_

_**Takes Place: After Hope falls asleep in Vile Peaks**_

_**Characters: Lightning & Hope**_

"Mom?" Hope mumbled dreamily, his eyes fluttering slightly.

I laughed to myself a bit. "Not by a long shot."

He turned leaning over till he was awkwardly leaning, his back still against the wall. He's going to feel a bit sore when he wakes up sleeping like that.

But I was not going to move from my spot to help him. Instead I took out my gunblade and began to cleaning the blade with an old red rag. This is very practical for me to do. What does a soldier do when standing idly. Cleaning their blade of course.

I used to draw a bit. Never found time after dad died. And it's not like I carry around a sketchbook with me.

Serah used to love my drawings. I used to draw her alot, and she'd pose for me. I'd draw my dad at his desk. Whenever he caught me drawing him he'll say something like "I'll let it slide only because you captured my good side."

Mom never supported my drawings. And if I did draw her she would demand I tear it out and throw it away. I would draw kids at the park, the beach, the town.

I used to paint too. Before dad died I had wanted to be an artist and take art classes. That never happened of course.

_"Claire!" eleven year old Serah would giggle._

_ "Hold still Serah, I'm not done yet!" I warned. "And...done."_

_ Serah bounded around me, her skort bunching up as she slid down the couch. "It looks amazing!" She exclaimed grabbing hold of my arm. "Show daddy!"_

_ "Later, Serah. He's working right now." I told her, taking the picture off the easel._

_ "Are you going to be a painter, Claire? You're so good. It should be in museums."_

_ "Thanks, but I don't think they're that good." I commented._

_ "But they are! They don't look like little kid drawings at all." She continued to compliment. "There's alot of detail and it looks like a masterpiece. When we get older and I become a teacher, I'm gonna take my kids to the art museum and show them your art!"_

_ "First of all Serah, you won't have the authority to choose field trips." She ignored me._

_ "Can you help me hang this in my room?"_

Serah. I really miss her. Now I may never see her again.

_"Is this yours Farron?" Lieutenant Amodar asked when he came to my house one time. I didn't know how my old sketchbook got out of my room, and why it was opened like that. My sister must have been going through my stuff again. "These are really good. How long have you been drawing?"_

_ "Uh..." I suddenly felt nervous again, like I did when I signed up for the Guardian Corps. "Since I was able to hold a crayon. But I actually took art seriously when I was nine."_

_ "You've got talent Farron. You know what they say about people who draw alot."_

_ "I used to draw alot, Lieutenant. Until..."_

_ He gave me a hard look, his eyes soft. "I see..." he set the sketchbook down, it opened on a differnt page entirely. "Listen, Farron. I know it's tough to lose both parents. And even tougher that your the one that's taking care of your sister. But don't let this..." he pointed at the sketchbook. "...die with them. I think they'd want you to keep drawing."_

It wasn't that I just stopped drawing. I just didn't have the time. My sister always used to ask me when I would draw again. I have picked up that paintbrush, that pencil, that marker even and attempted to draw something. Anything. But I no longer felt inspired.

Now I really don't have any inspiration. My family is gone. I am alone.

I then felt something brush my face, and my mind instantly thought of Serah again. I opened my eyes and insteady of the wide icy blue eyes of my sister, I saw wide sad green eyes.

Then everything flooded back to me. The Fal'Cie, Serah, Lake Bresha. I was a L'Cie running from Psicom and I have Hope in my charge.

But why was he looking at me like that. How did he even get in front of me without me knowing. Then realized.

I fell asleep. And Hope had to wake me up. This is the second time I have shown weakness to a comrade. I jumped to my feet, putting my gunblade back in it's place and my rag back in my coat. "Good, your awake. Let's keep moving." I commanded trying to keep a hold of my bearings.

"Light?" His voice was meek and soft. "Are you alright?"

Why is he asking me this? "Fine!" I said as I spun on my heel. Calm down, Farron. Don't snap at him again. "I mean...why do you ask?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times thinking of something to say. Then he looked down staring at his feet that was kicking dirt. "While you were sleeping, you kept saying Serah's name. Then...you started crying."

He looked back up at me and I felt my heart stutter. I...was...crying...in front of him...while I slept...? Automatically I felt my face and there were in fact tear tracks. I turned back around feeling my face heating up in anger. Why is this happening to me!? I'm supposed to be a leader and now I'm showing this kid my tears!

I rubbed my tears with the back of my arm, looking like a child. There better be some sort of river nearby so I can wash my face. "Come on! Let's go!" I stayed in front and didn't dare look back at him until we found a river.


	5. On the Way to PalumPolum

Filling in Blanks

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix**

**AN: I know that Gapra Whitewood/Sunleth Waterscape and PalumPolum/Nautilus are parallels, but I decided to not do that. This is fanfiction after all. So this is going to focus on extra character development between Lightning and Hope.**

**Whether you like Hope or not, I have to agree he is very important to Lightning's own character development so this is a really good oneshot for me to work on.**

_**Blank 5: On the Way to PalumPolum**_

_**Takes Place: After Lightning tells Hope he needs to talk to his dad.**_

_**Characters: Lightning & Hope**_

"We can start making our way to PalumPolum in the morning." I told Hope patting him on the shoulder. "We can hide out in the woods."

"But isnt that dangerous?" he asked.

"It's eighter fight PSICOM or fight animals." And honestly I'd rather have you kill animals then people.

It was strange, we spent the whole day learning alot about each other. And I taught him how to fight. I learned that his mother was killed during the Purge, and that he blames Snow. Hopefully if it took an entire day for him to admit his plans to get back at Snow, I can also convince him to leave Snow out of it and go after the Sanctum like me.

I'm not doing this for Snow, I still blame him for Serah's death. But nothing will change if he dies. If anything, it'll make it worse.

I think the real reason, and I really hate to admit this, but I've come to care for Hope. He is really misguided and hopefully I can lead him to the right path.

Speaking of caring for Hope, my soldier instincts tell me that silver lobos were in these woods. Three of them. And they were swiftly heading towards Hope. I shoved him out the way, since he hadn't noticed the damn creatures yet and they piled on top of me knocking me down.

One bit my right arm, and I can already feel it's venom spreading through my bloodsteam. "Agh!" I screamed at the burning sensation in my veins.

"Light!" I heard Hope cry, and I felt extremely warm. Everything was blurring and sounding like a dream. I saw colors of red and orange and I heard one lobo scream. Another searing pain was close to my neck. Then it pulled off.

Red droplets of my blood landed on the dirt. My head was swimming, the poison taking it's toll. I smelled something burning. "Hope!" I called looking for something orange and yellow through the haze of my vision. More fire flared and I felt someeone pull me back as a fireball flew past me.

"Hold..." Hope's voice began to fade and I was falling in and out of conciousness. "...antidote..."

I closed my eyes to try and focus through the pain and dizziness. A bottle was pressed to my quivering lips and I knew it had to be the antidote. I chugged the awful green liquid and as a result the pain became clearer. I faltered and I felt some droplets fall into my turtleneck.

After I swallowed the disgusting remedy I coughed. The pain began to fade as Hope started curing. "Light, are you alright?"

"Yeah." I answered. I looked around and saw the lobos blackened from fire magic.

"I remember you telling me that lobos weaknesses were fire magic. I hope I didn't burn you. I just did it. I wasn't thinking."

"Thank you, Hope." As dangerous as it was to cast fire magic while the lobos were still on me, he thought on his feet, and I can give him credit. He also saved my life.

He also...

"Looks like we have dinner." I told him.

"What?" He looked at me in shock and he wrinkled his nose a bit. "We're going to...eat them? But their poisonous!"

"Their fangs are poisonous. We're eating the meat, obviously." I knelt down near one of the dead lobos. "Let me see the knife."

Hope dug in his pouch for the knife that I given him. A gift from Serah. I dug in my own pouch and exchanged it for two water bottles. One that was mine, the other I stole off a PSICOM troop. It wasn't like he needed it anymore. "Dump these out and refill them from the stream."

I exchanged the bottles for the knife, and I noticed Hope looking at me quizzingly. "What stream?" he asked.

In the still silence, the sound of a running stream was more promiment. "Oh..." Hope said as he turned around following the sound. I laughed a bit, at how calm he was now compared to in Lake Bresha. He had been in a full blown panic attack and now I'm sending him to get water on his own.

And he took on three lobos by himself. Not to mention cure me from my poison. In the Whitewood he had been bitten and I quickly gave him an antidote. He hadn't been as bad since only one bit him as opposed to the two that bit me.

He had been shaky having never been poisoned before, but it didn't take long for him to shake it off. I looked down at my wrist, the scar was still there and will probably always be there. And I can feel it on my neck too, the teeth having torn through my turtleneck.

I opened the knife and got to work on skinning the lobo. I wasn't really good at it to be honest, but I think we would have just been happy with eating anything really.

By the time Hope had gotten back I was almost done skinning the lobo. "I know you need a rest, but we are going to need some firewood to start a fire. So we can cook the lobo right."

He nodded about to go off on his own again when I called out to him, "do you even know how to get firewood?"

He looked back at me sheepishly, and a blush swept across his cheeks, "Not really no. Don't I just use twigs and branches then."

I held up the knife I had been using to skin the lobo. "I can do the rest with my gunblade." Hope reapproached me and took the knife before setting out again. "Don't go far."

It took about thirty minutes for me to cut the rest of the lobos as well as their meat and cut them into squared pieces. Hope had come back, flushed and sweating carrying about four branches and over a handful of twigs. He placed it by where I was and I nodded my head in approval which caused him to smile.

Not bad for a sheltered kid.

"Okay Hope, I'll start a fire and cook the meat while you can take a bath in the stream." I was about to sort the branches together when Hope spoke up.

"Light...I think you should take a bath first." I had looked up at him in surprise. His mouth was set in a thin line and his eyes were hard. I knew the feeling he had at the moment. "I'll...get the fire going while your gone."

"...You think you can handle it?" He nodded. "Are you sure Hope."

"I'm sure."

I stood up and this made him smile once more. "Be careful. If you need anything, just come get me."

He hesitated at first about to say something, but I guess he decided against it and nodded, taking my spot and got on his knees to sort out the branches. I eased out and headed toward the secluded stream.

I stripped til I was only left in my sports bra and women's briefs and sat in the warm water. It gave me even more time to relax and think about all that's happened and where to go from here. To PalumPolum, then we have to see Hope's dad and let him know about Nora. Then...

This is when I came to my two options. I know that Hope wouldn't accept me leaving him home to fight the Sanctum alone. But it's best if he isn't involved. I could play it off that we're resting there before we moved on then sneak out in the middle of the night. He'd hate me for it, but it could save his life.

Crap. Hope would probably go after me, or head to the Sanctum himself. I'd have no choice but to bring him with me. What if his dad wants to keep his son.

No...Hope's a L'Cie like me. He won't be able to have a normal life. If he stays in PalumPolum he'll be a cieth. Hell, he'll probably be a cieth if I take him with me. I would too.

I slammed my fist into the water in confused frustration, then covered my face leaning back so the water submerged my long pink hair.

I don't even know how long I laid like that, I may have even fallen asleep again. "What am I supposed to do now." I whispered to myself.

Snap!

My head whipped around keeping my back carefully faced towards the intruder. Hope had stumbled out of the woods where I was. I sighed in relief.

When Hope eyes landed on me I noticed he sighed too as well as turned around so he was facing a tree on his right. "Light, you've been gone for an hour. I already cooked the lobo."

I did fall asleep again. Or I was just so lost in thought about where to go I wasn't paying attention to the time. It has even gotten darker.

I got out of the stream, trusting Hope not to look despite the fact he was a teenage boy. He turned back around from where he came and headed back towards our camp.

Something was wrong. He seemed anxious, on edge. Did something happen while I was gone?

Great Farron, your losing your touch. This isn't like you. I finished dressing, draping my damp hair back over my left shoulder and strode back to the camp site.

It really had gotten darker I could only see outlines. The only indication that I was back at camp was Hope's silohette. It took some time for my eyes to adjust so I can see his face. "What happened to the fire?" I asked.

"I thought it was safer for me to put it out in case PSICOM came looking for us." He answered shredding a piece of the meat and popping it in his mouth.

"Good call." I answered. But honestly I thought it would be alright to have a small fire, but it wasn't cold so I let it slide. Maybe if I came back sooner I would have told him. I also noticed that he had placed the cook meat on his teal bandana that was in front of him.

Guilt washed over me. Even though it has been only been one hour, I left him alone during that time. He had to take care of dinner. He pulled the bandana over to me and I silently took the meat from there and shredded a bit and put it in my mouth.

It wasn't bad, kinda cold from being left out, but it was cooked even more thoroughly then I would have. Hope knew what he was doing. We ate in silence.

Well, I ate. Hope had already almost finished by the time I got back, and was flipping the knife back and forth like in the Gapra Whitewood. Streaks of gunk were on his green cargo shorts like he had been wiping the knife on them.

"Hope." I said, my voice breaking the still silence.

"Yeah?" He asked, giving me all his attention.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. I hated how little I sounded to a fourteen year old. This isn't like me. But I still felt guilty for making him take care of this by himself.

Even in the darkness his green eyes widened in confusion. He cocked his head to the side like a puppy would. "No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"I should have come sooner." I told him, looking down at my hands.

"I'm fine Light. I was worried about you though." His voice lowered and he was looking back at his own hands, almost mirroring me. "When you were gone for that long I thought something happened to you. I didn't notice at first because I don't know, I was lost in thought about something. Then I realized you never came back. I had to go after you. I-..." His voice began to break, "I thought something happened to you."

His hands tightened around the handle of the knife and my guilt increased. I left him worried about me.

I didn't know him long and he was looking after me as well. Of course he was. We're partners.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to have you worry."

"It's okay, Light. Don't apologize." A companionable silence washed over us.

"You need to bathe too." I told Hope.

"But it's dark out." He said.

"I'll go with you." I told him already standing up, handing the bandana back to him.

He just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You going to come with me...while I bathe?" He asked.

He's a teenage boy Farron, of course he's thinking about that. "I'm not going to watch you like that. I meant I was going to accompany you. No...that still sounds wrong. Just come on." In spite of myself my face heated up.

When we got to the stream I deliberately turned my back to the stream. I heard Hope shuffling out of his clothes and the subtle splash as he got in. "Light you don't have to do that, I'm in my underwear still."

Duh. I blew my breath and turned back around as Hope began to scrub with the same bandana. The silence was now hanging awkwardly. I guess I could talk to him. "Hope." I called out.

"Hm?" he hummed focusing on his bath.

"What does your dad do?" I asked.

He had stopped scrubbing at the mention of his father and I literaly panicked for a fraction of a second. Should I have asked something else? "He's an economist for the Sanctum." He answered.

"He works for the Sanctum?" I asked.

"Yeah. Born and raised in Eden. He moved to PalumPolum shortly before he met my mother." he added as he continued scrubbing. "He had wanted me to work for the Sanctum. If not an economist then perhaps a scientist or something."

I could hear the disdain in his voice. "And you don't."

"No. My mother was against the Sanctum, makes me wonder how my parents even thought getting married was a good idea. It only made things complicated later. Of course, I was also against the Sanctum. But my dad was set on making me a man of politics. Or a man of science. Anything Academic and having to do with the Sanctum."

"And you don't want that."

"No." He looked over at me. "I want to be a doctor. You see, my mom was a nurse, but she had mentioned once in a while how she wish she became a doctor. I think it was my dad who talked her out of becomeing one. She was young when she met my dad. Their ten years apart. And I've always wanted to save lives. Okay I'm done."

I turned back around as I heard Hope climb out of the stream. "You were a soldier before this whole L'Cie thing happened?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Why did you want to be a soldier?" He asked me.

"I...my dad worked for the Guardian Corps." I answered.

"Wow, really?" he continued. "okay I'm dressed." The two of us started to head back to camp. "And what about your mom?"

"She stayed at home." I told him. "We should get some rest."

Late at night I heard whimpering. Of course Hope couldn't keep the nightmares away with his mother's death fresh in his mind. I expected this. What I didn't expect was to feel him suddenly curly up next to me, his hands scrunched up in my cape and refusing to let go.

I didn't push him off though. It wouldn't have been right. So I went back to sleep.

Hope was actually the first to wake up in the morning, having apologized frequently about sneaking up behind me in the middle of the night. I just shrugged, not wanting him to fuss over something trivial.

"Do you want to take point again?" I asked.

He nodded shyly, taking up the lead while I covered the rear. We continued our way to PalumPolum. "Do you really think it's a good idea to go home first?"

Go home _first_. Meaning before _we_ go to Eden. Right. "Your dad needs to know what happened to your mom. And what happened to you. Do you really want him to worry on why you never came home."

"He doesn't care."

"I'm sure he does, Hope."

"You don't understand. My dad never cared. All he did was work. He never had time for his family."

That sounded familiar. I spent the past six years working to support Serah. Did she resent me like Hope did his father? "He works to support your family."

"My mom worked too, Light. But she still made time for me. I know that sounds selfish...and...whenver my dad was away, my mom would get sad. She misses him. And whenever he came home, they would fight. She'd cry...alot."

So there was more to it then that. Hope obviously didn't feel like sharing his family problems. Can't blame him, I never tell people my situation at home. "What would you have him do?" he had stopped walking in front of me and looked back in confusion. "I mean, what could your father have done that would not make you hate him so."

Hope's hard expression changed to something thoughtful. "It would have been nice if at least every once in a while he told me he loved me or he was proud of me." I was probably giving him the same confused look like he had previously so he elaborated. "I go to an all-boys Academy. An elite school where making a B was frowned upon. I worked my butt off since Kindergarten. Can you believe it? Not once has my dad said good job or even just pat me on the back."

Sadly I was never really good at school. Just didn't have the patience to study about the history of Cocoon or calculate anything with numbers. My sister was the scholar. My dad always told Serah how proud he was of her in school. With me he just told me to try harder next time or make at least a C. After he died...Serah would give me her report card. All As.

Did I ever say good job. Of course not. Because I was all about myself. It was eerie how much Hope reminded me of Serah. Was this fate? Was the whole reason Hope is standing in front of me right now is to give me a second chance to correct my mistakes. Was Hope the mouth piece to Serah's thoughts.

An explosion nearby shattered my thoughts. "There they are!"

"They L'Cie!"

"Crap!" I shouted. I pulled out my gunblade and shot at PSICOM troops standing over the cliffs with what looked like rocket launchers. One was down. "Hope let's go!" I grabbed his hand and forced him to follow my lead.

The Troops continued to shoot their launchers every step we took and in front of us so our path was blocked. We dodged within the trees.

"Their in the woods! Call for back up!"

Bam! We were suddenly sent flying after a particular close explosion. I was coughing dirt and Hope laid limp next to me.

"There they are!" The two PSICOM soldiers called. "Get them!" I shot at the two soldiers just as a rocket came flying towards my head. I protected Hope's body by throwing myself over him. My eardrums burst from the noise. I shot the last one down.

"Hope." I whispered, turning him over. That's when I noticed his bleeding head. "Hope, come on wake up we got to get out of here!"

He wasn't moving. His pulse was weak. And back up was coming. "Odin." I whispered taking the rose shape crystal out my chest. I smashed the crystal on the ground and the dark pink lights glowed all around me, whipping my hair and cape all over. I could already sense PSICOM's troops flying overhead for us. Odin appeared transforming into his gesault mode.

I picked Hope up bridal style. We didn't have much time. First I have to find a safer place to hide before giving him a potion. I placed Hope in front of me just as a swarm of troops came into the woods with their guns. With Odin's sword in one hand I took on the troops and they were down in five seconds.

The machine they came in on was the last. And it took a good deal of lightning magic to short circuit it. I kicked Odin in the sides steering it away from the machine galloping away just as it blew up behind me.

After I was sure we were far away, Odin stopped running, having run out of time. I picked Hope back up and got back down to the ground. Instead of leaving like he usually did, he transformed by in his standard form. He grabbed a hold of Hope's arm and used curing magic to heal him. Hope's eyes fluttered open and he groaned unaware that he was curling up towards my chest.

"Thank you." I told Odin. I didn't think it was possible, but Odin smiled.

An Eidolon smiled. And it wasn't some creepy mechanical smile, but a gentle almost fatherly smile. Then he walked away disappearing.

I carefully set Hope back on his feet. He wobbled a bit, but he was able to stand. "Are you alright, Hope?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." He answered. "That was close."

"Come on, I'll take point."

**AN: And from this point they get to PalumPolum. I'm sorry this chapter was kinda long. Okay really long. But this was a pretty big blank. Next chapter will be after the whole PalumPolum thing and before they save Sazh and Vanille.**

**Expect a more fleshed out Cid Raines and Rygdea. And some more development with of course Lightning, Hope, Snow, and Fang.**


	6. Bandages

Filling in Blanks

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix.**

_**Blank 6: Bandages**_

_**Takes Place: Hope's House**_

_**Characters: Lightning, Fang, Hope, Bartholomew, and an unconcious Snow.**_

"He's too stubborn to die." I told Fang. She shrugged in response.

"Come on puppy," Fang addressed Hope, "Lead the way home."

He nodded and gave his usual shy smile to the taller woman before making his way towards Felix Heights, Fang looked back at me. "Need help there, soldier?"

"No." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me and followed Hope.

"Ugh..." Snow began to groan, leaning heavily against me. I knew I was strong but Snow felt like he weighed as much as a behemoth. And his freakishly tall stature wasn't helping none eighter. He coughed once and I held back a shudder at the sight of not only spit but blood fly out his mouth.

He clutched at his stomach leaning even more against me. But then it was like half his weight was taken off me. Fang appeared on the opposite side of Snow with a knowing smirk. "Looked like you were strugglin', Sunshine."

I didn't answer her "So," she decided to make small talk, "this guy's your future brother in law."

"Yeah." I answered. Snow was unconcious and unaware of our conversation.

"You don't sound too please." She then smirked mischievously, "you mad you won't get a piece of his a-"

"It is not like that!" I snapped, feeling my face heat up. Why does everybody think I want to get with every male specimen? Can't I just not like a man because I don't like the man. Why does there have to be this secret "Because I really want him" thing.

Even Serah had brought it up at one point, "It's not because you like him too, is it Claire?" Those were her exact words. Another time she set me up on a date with Gadot. "I thought it would be nice. My sister with my boyfriend's bestfriend. Your the same age anyway."

I don't need a man in my life. And I didn't need Fang to think I used to hate Snow because I liked him. Fang laughed almost in my face. "Alright, cool down, I was only kiddin'. If you get excited everytime I suggest, people might think it's true."

The rest of the walk to Hope's house went on in silence.

Hope was already speaking to his dad at his front door when we got there. His father peered at us over his glasses, and I half expected him to pull his son inside and slam the door on us, or just continuing staring. But instead he came out and helped get our "load" into his house.

"What's his name?" Hope's dad asked.

"It's Snow." Hope had answered.

"Here," Mr. Estheim led us down a hallway, "you can set him down in my room."

"Are you sure that's okay?" I asked him.

He looked up at me with a tired expression and a slight twinkle in his eye. "I don't believe this man could fit on my son's bed. Or on the couch for that matter. Our guest bedroom is having some work done."

Hope had opened the door to the bedroom, and we stumbled in, "Could one of you ladies take his coat and shirts off." Hope's dad instructed as he ducked into the bathroom, rolling up his sleeves.

Fang took the job and mercilessly almost ripped the coat off Snow's large body and let it fall onto the floor. Hope scurried and picked up the coat, draping it over a desk chair, while I struggled to keep the unconcious man standing upright.

"What the hell?" Fang swore as she struggled with the front of Snow's shirt. "How do you work this thing?"

"It's called a zipper." I told her coming around to where she was.

The fact it wasn't a zipper wasn't the problem. It was the fact two of the zippers were jammed by where Snow's abdomen was. Did this man change in a hurry or something? "I know what a zipper is, smart ass." Fang muttered.

"Just pull it off." I told her. She did just that tossing the article of clothing on top of Hope's head which he set down by his coat. He caught the raggedy black tank as well and placed it in the chair.

Hope's dad reappeared into the bedroom carrying some sort of medical kit and setting it on the night stand. He looked at his son. "Hope, wait for me in the living room. We'll talk in a minute."

I could see Hope swallow hard, and quickly glanced at me before exiting the bedroom like he was expecting a punishment. "Now." Hope's dad clapped his hands and rubbed them together, and I knew what was coming next. "On the count of three we'll lift him up and put him on the bed." he said.

"We'll get his legs while you get the torso." Fang already was knelting down grasping his left leg.

"Okay, one...two...three!" The three of us lifted Snow's large body and we shuffled around the bed and threw him on. He bounced twice, and was still sound asleep. He was even snoring now.

This guy was taking a nap! Fang was probably thinking the same thing because she started to laugh, amused.

"Looks like this man had a long day." Hope's dad chuckled as well, adjusting his glasses. "Now that we got him situated, I'll introduce myself. I'm Bartholomew Estheim. Hope's father." He shook Fang's hand first.

"Fang." She introduced herself. "I don't know your son too well, I just met him not even an hour ago, but he seems like a good kid."

"I'm Lightning." I introduced. He took my hand and we shook as well. "I'm the one that brought your son here."

"I hope he wasn't any trouble." Bartholomew said worriedly.

"No. He was actually of great help." I told him, hoping it would cushion whatever it was Hope was afraid of.

"Speaking of my son," Bartholomew began as he strolled out of the room, "there are some things I need to talk to him about. I hope you don't mind taking care of your companion there. I'm not much of a nurse."

Once he had left, Fang let out a sigh of relief. "What a great host." She then began rummaging in the medicine kit. "Do you want to bandage your brother up or shall I?"

"He's not my brother."

"Yet." Fang muttered, sitting Snow upright. I could easily see the yellow and blue splotches across his stomach before Fang covered it with the bandage. "So you hate this guy because your a soldier and he rebels. Classic story. But also because he's bangin' your sister."

"What!" I almost yelled, "He isn't 'bangin' my sister!"

"But I thought their gettin' married."

"Yeah. Getting married. She's not having sex until after marriage."

I hated the way Fang was looking at me right now. It was that stupid 'I know something you don't' smile plastered on her face, and her eyes were just sparkling with amusement. "He...isn't..."

"You know Snow talks alot..." Fang trailed off then laughed.

Should I be surprised that Snow and Serah were having sex without me knowing. It's not like I was around them alot. Crap.

"Are you goin' to chop his manlyhood off when he wakes up? Cause I wouldn't mind seeing that." Fang added, already finished bandaging him.

I hated talking to this woman. I think I hate talking to her more then Snow. At least Snow had _some_ common sense to not say certain things like what he and Serah do when I'm not around. But Fang for some reason feels like she is allowed to say anything to me. She wasn't scared of me like other people do.

Even Serah would get scared of me sometimes, and I would never be mean to her. And what makes Fang even worse, she didn't know me for a whole day and she already knows what to say to get a rise out of me. And she's doing it purposely.

"Since your mind is clearly not here right now," Fang's voice cut in through my thoughts, "I'm going to ask our gracious host if he's got anything to eat." She closed the door behind her.

A remote sat nearby and I turned on the television that was in the bedroom and it was luckily already on the news.


	7. Onboard the Lindblum

Filling in Blanks

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix**

_**Blank 7: Onboard the Lindblum**_

_**Takes Place: After the Boss Battle in PalumPolum with Lightning/Fang/Hope at Hope's House.**_

_**Characters: Lightning, Fang, Hope, Snow, Rygdea, & Raines.**_

"They're with us." Snow told me, following close behind as we entered the airship. "They are the ones that picked me up in Lake Bresha. They have Serah too."

"Serah?" I asked the large man beside me. But before Snow could give any details, a tall man with dark hair and a white cloak draped over his left shoulder strode towards us. He reached his hand out to me.

"Cid Raines. Brigader General of the Skyfleet." He introduced.

I hesitated at first, but after seeing Fang's reassuring nod, I accepted his greeting and took his hand into mine, shaking it firmly. "Lightning. What's our itinerary?"

The dark haired man laughed like I just told a funny joke. Even Snow chuckled along, obviously not knowing what was so funny. "Straight to business, hm? You've had a long day. Wouldn't you want to relax. I have a room ready for-"

"You should know we don't have the time." I cut him off. "We are l'Cie. And I'm sure Fang has already told you that these brands-" I held up Snow's monstrous hand for emphasis, "aren't just for decoration. We're under a time limit before we become cieth. We do not have time for breaks."

Raines's smile only widened. Remember when I said Fang became the most annoying person. Well this man was as annoying as Snow and Fang _combined._ And he didn't even have to say anything. "Even the most seasoned soldiers need to restore their stamina. Would you agree with me, Miss Yun?"

"Didn't I tell ya to just call me Fang." The tan woman said, her eyes narrowed. It seemed I wasn't the only one bothered by him. "But he is right, Farron. We'll never be able to find Vanille if we are on the brink of falling asleep."

"We're looking for Vanille?" Hope had asked from the other side of Snow, and I had almost forgotten he was there.

"And Sazh." Snow added. "We all need to band together in order to complete our Focus."

"Snow," I began, "the last time you said that you were the first person we left behind."

"Correction," Snow said pointing up a finger. "I _stayed_ behind."

Fang snorted, "Same dif. Eighter they left you or you stayed behind you _still _split off. And could have died if we hadn't come along. Or if those Eidolons didn't save your ass."

"Well..." Snow rubbed the top of his bandana in embarassement before continuing. "Things are different. No matter what, we are in this together- wait, where are you going?"

I was already walking away. I had thought Snow and I were on good terms now, but it seems like we are going to start back from Square 1. I didn't even know where I was going, having never been on this ship before, but if I just acted like I knew where I was going then maybe I could get somewhere.

I eventually did happen upon Fang's room, my indication being some miscellaneous pulsian tribal crap on the bottom bunk. The top bunk seemed empty so I placed my gunblade on there. Shortly after Fang entered the room. "I see you found the room and made yourself at home."

No answer was given from me as I climbed up the ladder and sat the edge. Fang was tall enough to rest her elbows next to my legs, head on top of her arms. "What?" I asked.

She shrugged, "So, you know Vanille?"

"She was with us when we got branded." I informed her. "To be honest with you I didn't even talk to her. I don't believe Snow has eighter. You can ask Hope, I think he was closest to her out of the three of us."

Her expression was thoughtful for a moment, considering it, "So why'd you leave her?"

"I didn't leave her alone, Fang. She was with another L'Cie, Sazh. I met him during the Purge. I believe she's probably still with him." The taller woman continued to stare up at me, and I realized I hadn't exactly answered her question. "I left them because we came to a disagreement. I wanted to fight the Sanctum while she and Sazh wanted to save Cocoon."

"That does sound like her." Fang sighed and turned around, leaning against my bunk, "wanting to save everyone. Even the people who hated us all these years."

Her tone sounded sad. If my sister were here she'd try and comfort Fang. Give her encouraging words like 'You can do it' or 'Don't give up'. "Fang," I began, "We...we'll find her..."

She looked up at me again, then her mouth twitched, "you don't need to coddle me, Farron. Leave those soft words to the kid."

Damn. She saw through that. She laughed and I couldn't help snorting in amusement. I guess we were alike in some ways. We don't need to hear things, like Snow thinks we do. We'd rather see things being done. By ourselves mostly. "You hungry?" She asked. "Let's go get some grub."

I pushed off my bunk, landing on my feet before following Fang out of the room towards the canteen. Snow and Hope were already eating and from the way Snow was casually slapping the teenager on the back, and Hope smiling slightly they had gotten past their differences. I let Fang handle our meal, not having a preference to anything and we headed toward where the guys were.

Hope noticed me first and gave a shy smile before Snow looked up, his mouth full and waved.

"Hey Sis," He greeted and I groaned at his address, "did you settle in okay?"

I just gave a curt nod, digging into my food.

"Hey Sis," Snow said again, "I...uh...I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, probably looking ridiculous since the spoon was in my mouth still. "For what?" I asked through it.

"I know I haven't been keeping up my promises in the past. And I know I do more talking then action. but I'll prove it to you! We're going to complete our focus and save Serah. She will live."

Snow had never looked so serious. Fang and Hope watched my own expression, waiting for my response, and I felt...pressured into a response. "We'll see." I said.

His face fell from my cold response, and we ended up finishing our food in silence. "Here." Fang's voice broke the silence first as she pushed her untouched dinner forward. When Snow reached for it, she snatched it back with an "anh!", and his hand landing on the surface of the table with a thump. "Not for you. For the kid."

Hope looked up suddenly, eyes wide. "Oh, no that's okay. I already ate."

"But you're a growing boy. Eat." Fang put her tray in front of Hope's finished one. Then she left before Hope could thank her. His face flushed pink and I realized I was staring and looked back to my own empty tray.

Snow left shortly after, and I knew he was still upset by my comment. I didn't want to leave Hope by himself so I stuck around until he finished his food.

Hope eats at a snails pace.

"So, you and Snow are alright now?" I asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness that was left hanging in the air.

He swallowed his mouthful before he spoke. "Yeah." He was about to say something else but he stopped himself and shoveled another mouthful.

"Go ahead." I told him. Hope looked back up at me, surprised.

"It's nothing."

By the time he finished his food I had offered to walk him back to the room he and Snow were sharing. Which was conveniently across from me and Fang's. "Good night, Light." Hope said about to enter his room.

"Hold on." I called to him. I fished into my pouch and took out the survival knife, handing it back to him. He looked at me in confusion. "It's a versatile tool. Not just an instrument for revenge."

He smiled back at me, acceting the knife again. "Thanks, Light." Hope said before entering his room.

When I entered my room, Fang was standing in the center clad in only her crop top and underwear. She turned around upon my entrance. "Goin'" to bed already?" She asked.

I shrugged out of my coat, "Tommorrow we'll probably have information on Vanille and Sazh. I'm expecting alot of fighting."

"How do you figure?" Fang asked as she crawled into her bottom bunk. I didn't respond.

I shimmied out of my battle skirt and continued to undress until I was only left in my black shorts and turtleneck. "Good night, Farron." Fang said as I climbed up the small ladder to my bunk.

"Good night, Fang." I said, setting my gunblade down.

Three hours have passed. And sleep never claimed me. I was literally staring at the ceiling ordering my eyelids to droop or for my mind to cloud into the dreamworld.

Nothing. There was too much on my mind.

I shut my eyes tight, mentally saying 'Go to sleep'. But instead, Serah's smiling face appeared behind my eyelids. _"Hey stranger, how was work today?"_

My eyes snapped opened. Serah. How could I have forgotten about her. Maybe not forgotten but just not gone and see her.

Screw the time. I _needed_ to see her. Maybe that was why I couldn't sleep.

My barefeet hit the floor softly, trying not to wake the sleeping Fang. When her soft snores continued, I quickly redressed minus the pauldron, gloves, and gunblade.

"V-" I held my breath at the sound of Fang's voice. "Vanille...zzz..."

She was still sleep. Why does everyone talk in their sleep? Shaking my head of useless thoughts I exited the room, sneaking out and remaining as quiet as a mouse. Not a soul was out, having all went to bed. Must really be late at night.

Once again I strode around the giant airship, only this time I was searching for somebody. Would Raines be awake? He seems like the night owl type. I had to resist the grimace at the thought of talking to that man. Last thing I needed right now was a headache. And what if he doesn't allow me to see her. Then what?

I'm on _his_ ship. I can't threaten him. And he seems so full of arrogance that I don't even see him scaring easy. He's a General. A Sergeant never scares a General.

I checked the Bridge, not even knowing where Raines's Quarters were and instead I found Rygdea, lounging in the pilot's chair...

...reading a pornographic magazine.

"I'm busy..." Rygdea said, eyes still glued to the dirty magazine.

"Yeah, I can see that."

Upon hearing my voice, Rygdea attempted to hide the magazine by throwing it underneath his seat and taking a firm grasp of the steer. "Oh, it's you? You need something?"

"Where are you keeping Serah?" I asked.

The brown haired man looked over his shoulder towards me for a moment before standing up and exiting the bridge, waving his hand in a gesture to follow him.

We had to take an elevator up, and it was admittedly awkward standing in the confine space with him. "So..." he tried to make conversation, "how old are you anyway?"

"Twenty one." I answered, not looking at him.

"Twenty one...that's pretty young. I remember when I was twenty one. That was nine years ago."

Wonderful. He knows math.

"Yup." He continued talking and I was praying for the elevator to get to my destination faster. "Spent all night partyin', drinkin', curlin' toes..." He chuckled at the last part.

He obviously came up with that himself and as soon as the doors opened I was bolting out like lightning. "I think I can find my way back without your help, thank you." I quickly dismissed.

"Say hi to her for me." He quickly added before the doors closed again.

Good riddance. When I got to the end of the hall, the doors opened up and...

There she was.

"Serah." I voiced my thoughts. I approached the crystal form of my baby sister, forcing down the embarrassing choking sobs that were begginning to bubble and would no doubt echo throughout the storage room. My knees landed hard on the metal ground, as I looked up at my sister. "Serah," I whispered again. "I...I'm so sorry."

My gloveless hand rested on top of where Serah's hands joined, and I began to clutch them like she was holding on. "This is my fault...I should have been there for you."

Her eyes remained closed behind the crystal. Or maybe they were crystal. "Please forgive me...please. Please wake up soon. I want to see you again. Laughing...smiling...alive...I promise I will be there for you always. I'll never make you feel alone again."

And the tears began to fall. All the emotions I tried to desperately lock away were bursting within my heart. All my sadness at the loss of my sister, all my anger at myself for pushing her away, all my hate for the Fal'Cie for cursing my sister in the first place.

Then my feelings that I should have felt long ago were rushing towards me. When my mother left, when my dad died, on my birthday when I didn't believe Serah about becoming a L'Cie.

_"When is mommy coming home..." Nine year old Serah asked Dad the night she left us._

Memories were flooding along with my emotions. _"How are we going to do this, Claire." Twelve year old Serah. At our dad's grave, "How can we live without him?"_

_"Your shutting her out! She's your sister!"_ Snow's ghostly voice rang in my head.

"Sis?" I held back an audible gasp, rubbing furiously at my tears once more. No. He cannot see me cry. Nobody else can see me like this.

"Snow." I said, not looking up at him, knowing my face was red and blotchy from all the crying.

"I figured you'd probably wanted to visit Serah." Snow plopped down next to me.

"I was just leaving." I tried to escape.

"Oh..." The large man's tone sounded disapointed. "Okay. Good night then."

"Night." I had turned to walk away, but I found myself looking back at Snow. "Hey."

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Your right."

"I am?" He asked, sounding surprised. "About?"

"We will save Serah." I turned back around, my cape whipping back as I exited the storage room. I could picture Snow's face distorted in utter disbelief with a hint of smugness.

Whatever. He was right. Once this Focus is complete, Serah will get married, have kids, and live.

When I got back to my room, I had ran into Raines. "I assume you went to see your sister."

Why does he have to sound so arrogant just by stating something? "Yes." I replied curtly.

"Did you go with your soon to be brother in law?" He asked his mouth curving into a somehow wicked smile.

"No. I met him there, though."

"Hm..." He hummed glancing between the bedrooms for some reason before smiling once more. "Good night."

"Good night." I replied. He kept his eyes on me until he disapeared around the corner. "Asshole..." I muttered under my breath.

Why did he bother me so much? Maybe because this man was going to betray us.

How do I know this? I just do.

**AN: I really hated Cid Raines. I made a promise to not be biased while writing, but even before I knew of Raines's betrayal I knew he was going to stab them in the back. He was just too helpful for somebody of his character.**

**Anyways, I thought to point out the reason I refer to him as 'Raines' instead of 'Cid', is just a habit that I had while playing Final Fantasy. Every Final Fantasy has a Cid. An the easiast way to identify the different Cids was I called them by last names. Marquez, Highwind, Kramer, Fabool, Rikku's Dad, Balthier's Father (or the Doctor), and Raines.**


	8. The Next Move

Filling in Blanks

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix.**

**AN: I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of choppy, but I am actually writing inbetween cutscenes from the game. I thought it'd be simpler instead of me writing my oneshot then writing an entire cutscene from the game, then writing another scene in between that, etc.**

_**Blank 8: The Next Move**_

_**Takes Place: After the group crash into the Fifth Ark.**_

_**Characters: Lightning, Fang, Vanille and co. (But Snow is silent during the duration) (Sorry Snow fans)**_

"Sazh look out!" Vanille squeaked. All our eyes shot back to the front and we were heading towards the building. Sazh, Vanille, Hope, and Snow started screaming while me and Fang quickly held on to something getting ready for a heavy hit.

Something strange happened right before we crashed, the airship and ourselves a little bit started to "glitch". Like we were inside a videogame or a computer. Then we went through the building.

The airship was crash landing to the ground and I felt Vanille quickly latch on to my cape by reflex, much to my annoyance. When we crashed she yanked hard on my cape, causing me to fall back with her into the seat, Snow to be thrown forward into the back of Sazh.

I can imagine the steer puncturing his chest. And I heard Hope and Fang from behind me being thrown against the back wall. Once we had finally settled in the landing position, I jumped out of the seat before anyone saw me embarrassingly laying across Vanille's lap...and I saw in her hand a rather large piece of red fabric.

She blinked a few times before looking up at me then at the cloth in her grasp. "Oops." She said handing it back to me. I snatched it out of her hand as she tried to apologize.

How on Cocoon did she manage to rip my cape?

"Is everybody else alive?" Sazh asked, shoving Snow off of him and looking around the airship.

"We're alright!" Fang called out from the back, helping Hope up.

"Great." Sazh said, careful to avoid touching me as he scooted around me and Vanille. "Let's go check out where we got ourselves into now?"

"So this way?" Sazh asked, already leading the group. Vanille scampered on after him with Fang by her side.

Hope stayed behind slightly, looking behind me toward the silent Snow. I remember at one point thinking that the day Snow has nothing to say will be the day I wear a bikini to the beach.

Or was it the day I wear a bikini to the beach is the day Snow has nothing to say. I was shopping with Serah for swimsuits, I remember so it must have been the latter.

"I'm kind of worried about Snow." Hope whispered to me as we began walking again. "What Dysley said must have really hit a nerve."

"Yeah..." was all I said trying not glance back at Snow, and just assume he is in fact following after us. It was kind of...disturbing? Once again Snow had a plan only for it to shatter in front of him under great Fal'Cie feet. It made me wonder if Snow was considering going back on his promise once more.

No...I have to start thinking better of him. He won't break his promise this time. If anything, it will only be slightly different circumstances. The only reason he believed our Focus was to save Cocoon was because Serah told us it was. He has a strong faith in my sister, and I even believed it even though I didn't _want_ to believe it. Only because Snow did.

How petty. How do we even know Barthandelus is telling the truth. Would I really believe a Cocoon Fal'Cie over my baby sister? Other people might, but not me. "Hope, go ahead with the others."

I didn't need to explain more, Hope was smart enough to know what I was about to do and just nodded his head, jogging up towards the others and started a conversation with Vanille. I fell behind, crossing my arms waiting for Snow to catch up.

After my attempt to cheer Snow up, Sazh had already suggested we take a break.

"Hey, Old man," Fang argued, "we barely walked fifty feet and your already wantin' to rest. We go at this rate we'll be here all night."

"Hey," Sazh tried to defend himself, "in case you forgotten we just crashed."

"Could have been worse, you could have had a heart attack, Snow could have cracked his skull and gave himself a concussion, Lightning could have broken ribs, and Hope could have been dead."

I heard Hope audibly whimper at the last part. "But that didn't happen." Fang continued, "So we got no excuse to stop."

I decided to distance myself from them, I hated hearing people argueing, it just stresses you out and give you headaches. Then I remembered my ripped cape. I shrugged the coat off and unattached what was left of my cape and laid it out flat on the floor.

When I looked up I saw the girl responsible for my tattered cape trying to cheer up Snow. From the way he was actually starting to smile a bit again I knew that it was working better then me doing it. I plopped down, criss crossing my legs on the ground and took out one of Serah's sewing kits she had given me.

Realization hit me that I have never sewn anything in my life, since I usually wore clothes that were neccessary, which meant I showed more skin. This also meant I got more cuts and bruises then tears on my clothes.

Maybe if I get started on the tear I could figure it out as I go. I took out one of the needles and chose a particularly dark red string then attempted to stick it through the hole. Once I got that through I got to work.

Five minutes in and it was not going as I wanted. The fabric was getting puckered and...it was just ugly. It took all of my willpower to keep myself from screaming in frustration. Especially as I heard light footsteps hesitently approach.

How did I know who it was. I looked up and Vanille was looking down at me, a bit sadly. "Hey..." She said her voice heavy with guilt.

I trained my eyes back down at the cape and for some reason the girl took that as an invitation to sit down. "I'm sorry about your cape. I didn't mean it." She apologized again.

"Of course you didn't mean it." I said. "It was an accident."

"I can make it up to you." When I looked up at the girl, she was already taking the cape and pulling out the threading. Before I could protest she spoke again. "I'm pretty good with patching things up and sewing. During my adventures with Fang she would always get tears in her clothes. Fang told you about us, right?"

"Yeah." I answered, letting Vanille take over. "Do you remember what happened. She said she lost her memories."

Vanille continued sewing, not looking up at me. "No."

Too quick of an answer. But I didn't continue. In fact, she started humming instead, and I began to feel awkward just sitting here. This was probably the first time it was just the two of us. "Lightning?" She asked. "What do _you_ think our Focus is?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"Do you think we should destroy Cocoon or save it?" She had looked up at me then, her eyes bright.

The real question that were under those words were 'Do you believe in Serah or Barthandelus?' "What does Snow think?"

"How do you know I asked Snow the same thing?" She asked, continuing fixing my cape.

"I saw you talking to him earliar. I only assumed you would ask him the same question."

She giggled, "He wants to know what you think." Vanille let another giggled escape, almost finishing the cloth. I peeked around her and just as my eyes landed on him, Snow turned back to Serah's crystal tear in his hand. "All finished!" She sang holding up my red cape.

You could barely see the red stitches across the center. "Thank you." I said truthfully.

"Hey, Lightning." She began as I reattached the cape to the back of my coat. "You should smile more often."

Luckily she was already skipping back toward the group before she could see the blush across my cheeks.

"The kid looks like he's toughened up some." Sazh had commented after we took out more pulsian machines.

I already knew he was referring to Hope, who was following a demonstration by Fang on how to use ruin in between boomerang throws.

"Was that your doing?" Sazh continued to ask, as he casted haste on me.

I quickly eliminated pulsian machines within the vicinity before answering, "I may have given him some tips along the way."

Two magical shields appeared in front of Sazh and I. "You two were just about to time out." Hope explained before resuming his end of the battle. In no time we were done with the battle.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Fang asked running ahead with her spear. Vanille grabbed a hold of Hope's hand and pulled him along with her, the two laughing away.

Snow was even acting more like himself now as he began teasing Hope and Vanille.

"I see Vanille fixed your cape." Sazh commented.

"Yeah."

"You looked too mad about it. Poor Vanille felt terrible."

"Yeah, I know, she told me."

"Soldier girl." When I turned around, Sazh's face was strangely serious as he approached me, not wanting the others to hear. "Don't tell the others, especially Fang and Vanille."

"What?"

"...Vanille knows."

"...Vanille knows...what?"

"She knows what happened." Was all he said before he walked passed me following the others. "Don't tell the others, especially Fang and Vanille." He repeated before jogging away.

She knows...Vanille knows.

_"Do you remember what happened. She said she lost her memories."_

_Vanille continued sewing, not looking up at me. "No."_

_Too quick of an answer._

She remembers something that Fang doesn't. But why would she lie?

"Be careful." Fang warned. "Don't go near them. Go around them. And move quietly."

As they were about to go, Fang grabbed a hold of the back of Snow's trenchcoat. "Ow what-"

"SH! You go last. Your the size of three people. If the thing wakes up your on your own."

"Fang." I said prying her hand off of Snow's coat. He was already in a sullen and mopey mood, he really didn't need Fang making fun at him right now. He was obviously not amused at the moment. Snow couldn't even make a retort.

She clicked her tongue, "Just wait here, big boy."

Snow didn't say anything and just held behind, and for the first time in my life I honestly felt bad for Snow.

Make it stop.

Of course the teasing didn't just stop at Snow. "Aw, his big sister is now looking after him."

"Sh." I hushed quickly. She was obviously ignoring her own rules to not make any noise.

"How sweet of you."

"Shut up, Fang." I said as quietly as I could.

"Why, because I caught you being all compassionate instead of bitchy and...well yeah bitchy."

I stopped in my tracks then, spun on my heel and Fang instinctly stepped back as my face got into hers. "What did you call me?" I half yelled/half whispered.

"Uh, girls?" Sazh asked having already made it across with Hope and Vanille.

"I...called you...a bitch." She said slowly, her lips curving.

"Fang!" Vanille said in a lecturing tone, covering Hope's ears who in turn rolled his eyes at the action.

"Soldier girl, Dragoon girl, look behind you!" Sazh hollered.

"We can take this on!" Fang was already getting into a battle stance.

"You just said-" And my feet was lifted off the floor as somebody grabbed me and threw me over their shoulder.

"Hey! Let go of me you behemoth!" Fang yelled on the opposite side of Snow. Yes, Snow scooped both of us up and was carrying us on his shoulders like we were sacks of flours.

"Go!" Snow barked at the others. Everything was blurry and disorienting as Snow ran out of the room.

By the time we were safe from...whatever those things were, Snow had set us both down on our feet, and Fang began to hit, smack, and shove him. "What the hell is your problem!" She yelled.

Before she can strike another blow Sazh had grabbed a hold of Fang's arm, "He just saved your life. Saved our lives." Fang snatched her arm away, crossing her them angrily. "Snow, you, Vanille, and Hope go over there."

Snow looked at him in confusion, and judging from his no-nonsense face he quickly ushered the younger L'Cie to the other side of the room. Were we seriously about to get lectured by Sazh? "Now what were you two thinkin' seriously? Bickering in front of a Pulsian beast!?"

"I was just jokin'" Fang said like it was justification. She was acting very childish right now.

"I don't care, it was irresponsible. Now I want you to apologize to each other."

"Pfft, I ain't apologizin' to her!" Fang protested.

"Oh yes you are."

It was so petty. Sazh is lecturing us like a father and Fang is misbehaving like a chi-

Wait...to each other!?

"Hold on!" I spoke up, "why do I have to apologize. She started it and she called me a bitch."

"I don't care who started what. You could have just ignored her. Now apologize to each other."

"No." We said at the same time.

"Then fine. We're not going to leave until you apologize."

"We don't have time for this." I said but Sazh held up a hand.

"Be the better person, Soldier girl." He told me.

This was so embarrassing. Sazh was lecturing me, Fang is laughing at me, and the others are waiting. How did it come to this? I am like the self appointed leader and I am being treated like a child. Who does Sazh think he is-"Lightning..." he said, tapping his foot.

Crap. "Sorry." I muttered, feeling my face heat up.

Fang laughed and I wanted to scream. "Don't be laughin'," Sazh scolded, "it's your turn now."

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry."

Damn her. "Good." Sazh said happily, and wiping his forhead with the back of his jacket sleeve. "Now let's get out of here."

**AN: I know the last part is a bit OOC, but I wanted to throw in some humor in here.**


End file.
